Mi Major
by Whitlock's War
Summary: After a long day of training, Maria wants to reward Jasper. But who is in command? Who is dominating who?


Name of OS: Mi Mayor

"Entry for the Whitlock's War contest"

Summary: After a long day of training, Maria wants to reward Jasper. But who is in command? Who is dominating who?

Pairing: Jasper/Maria

Word Count: 4142 Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just mess with the characters.

**Mi Mayor**

The newborns were like children. They needed watching and looking after constantly, just like any normal child. If I turned my back on them, they would take that as a chance to do as they pleased, assuming that they were no longer under observation. How wrong they were.

But as I watched them fighting between themselves now, I knew that they were anything but children. They were violent, brutal, animalistic and most of all, they were murderers.

I couldn't expect anything more of them, though, as they were barely three months old, some even younger. So once again, they were still seen as children among the more mature _people _in Maria's army. Like myself and Peter.

It was silent for a long while, or as silent as this barren warzone could be. That was until I heard her approach me from behind. I showed no indication that I knew she was there, and at first, she didn't make a sound as she stopped behind me. I tested her emotions, checking to see if she was angry or disappointed by something that I had done. But I got none of those emotions from her now.

"You've done me well, mi Mayor," she whispered, standing directly behind me. "You shall be rewarded greatly."

I did not say anything at first, knowing what was coming. Rewards came in only two packages - blood and sex, and with Maria, sometimes those two were simultaneous. Just like Nettie and Lucy had been before their loyalties changed, Maria took pleasure in playing with her food before truly enjoying it.

Once again, I tested her emotions, judging which form of reward she was going to give me. When all I felt was raw, unbridled lust, I knew which one she would choose, and my own anticipation grew.

"Who will watch the newborns while we are gone?" I asked still not turning towards her as I spoke.

"Why don't you ask your pet newborn to watch over them?" she replied, her tone taking on a bitter intonation as she mentioned Peter, the newborn that had survived past his first year of fighting.

After Nettie's and Lucy's decision to turn against us, Maria hadn't been quick to allow Peter to survive, thinking that he, too, was going to turn against us when the time came. Even after a full year had passed since letting him live, she still spoke of him as if he were vermin. Whether I liked it or not, I never told her to treat him differently, choosing not to willingly lead myself into one of her punishments for questioning her.

"Find him and tell him what he has to do, then come back to my quarters." With that, she was gone once again.

As I went forward in my search for Peter, I stopped to tear off the arms of two newborns who were getting to intense with the fight. If they were not stopped, it would be two more bodies to burn. Maria would not be happy, and she would not give me the reward I craved.

"Unless you want me to burn these and leave you forever without any defence, you will stop fightin' immediately. Do you understand me?" I demanded, snarling. Fear rolled from them in a series of quick, unrelenting waves as they nodded at me, before crying out from the pain I had already caused. The hundreds of battle scars that covered my body were a reminder to them that I never lost a battle, and wouldn't think twice about ending their existences.

Feeling satisfied that they understood. I threw their arms to the floor. "Find someone to put you back together. If no one helps you, then you have only yourselves to blame," I spat, before turning away from them.

It didn't take me long to locate Peter, following his scent was easy for me. As I approached him, I began feeling a large amount of lust and thirst exuding from him and a petite, female newborn.

"Peter, I need you to watch over the newborns to make sure that they do not pull each other apart. I am tired of creatin' replacements," I told him, my tone no different from when I was talking to newborns moments ago. Even though I classed Peter as something more than a friend, I did not treat him overly different from the others when we were in other people's company. Showing affection or softening your voice showed weakness in the eyes of your enemy. I would not allow that, especially not in front of this newborn.

He nodded at me quickly; he was always eager to please me, in every sense. Then before I went to turn away, I looked towards the female, who up until that point, had been watching me with a fearful expression on her face, like all the newborns wore when around me.

"Take what you want from her, she is nearly a year old," I said, not caring that she heard what I had said.

His expression and emotions were hostile for a split second, but I ignored it, wanting to get to Maria and her reward quickly. I sped past the newborns and the burning pyres where our enemies lay, and went straight into Maria's quarters.

"What took you so long?" she questioned as soon as I appeared. Maria did not like waiting for what she wanted, and I had taken longer than expected.

"The newborns were testin' my resolve," I said, sneering at the thought of their constant, prohibited fights.

Her eyebrows rose slightly, and a sly smile spread across her face. "Did you punish them?"

The corner of my mouth turned upwards, feeling the smugness roll through me. She knew the answer already, she didn't need my response.

"Bien hecho, mi Mayor," she purred, suddenly mere inches away from me. She pressed her body up against my own as the praise left her lips. "You deserve a big reward."

I growled, feeling her hands trail down my body and across my groin. I hungrily captured her lips with mine, allowing them to move together, ardent and hard. But I did not take control of the situation how I so badly wanted to. In every sense, Maria was in charge. I was her puppet; she pulled the strings, she told me what to do.

Though I wanted to kiss her again, devouring everything she was willing to give me, I still let her pull away a moment later. I paused for a second, absorbing the lust and desire that radiated out of her, making my body feel alive with it.

Slowly, she leant forward, grazing her teeth along my jaw and up to my ear, where she bit into the flesh, just enough for me to feel it.

"I've seen you commanding the newborns," she began, her voice sultry and low. "I've seen you telling them what to do, and punishing them when they do something you did not tell them to."

She paused, running her lips back along my jaw and up to my lips before murmuring, "I want you to _command _me, mi Mayor. Make me do to you whatever your heart desires."

At her words, my arousal was quick and swiftly reached new heights. My lips were pressed against hers a second later, but after decades of being held under her strings, it was harder than expected to break free.

Maria pulled back, her ruby eyes now darkened with desire. "Do not hold back, Jasper," she whispered, and as my name escaped her lips, for the first time in years, I let go, allowing a deep, guttural growl to build up in my chest.

My hands flew up to her face, pulling it towards me as I kissed her deeply, and pushing my tongue into her mouth without first waiting for her to grant me access. A moan grew in the back of her throat, vibrating through her to me.

The vibrations that travel through my body were enough to make me pull away from her. She looked as if she was about to say something – to protest, when I felt the corners of my mouth turning upwards yet again, and she knew instantly that something had changed.

"Take your clothes off," I commanded, and as she went to pull her clothes away from her body in one swift pull, I stopped her, shaking my head. "Do it slowly."

She licked her lips then slowly started undoing the various ties and clasps that held her dress in place. First, she pulled the material away from her shoulders, then with a quick flick of her wrist, the dress slithered down her body to the floor, revealing the perfection that immortality provided her with.

I took a long moment to fully drink her in, my eyes lingering on her perfect, round breasts. When I met her eye once again, there was a smug quality to them, just like always. She knew she looked good; she knew that she could weaken any man she wanted.

"Undress me," I continued, and barely a second after the words left my mouth, she started moving towards me, taking small steps at a time. As soon as she was close enough, I lifted my hand to one of her breasts, running my fingers over her smooth skin before stopping at her nipple, and rolling it between my finger and thumb.

The lust that emanated from her was thick, and surrounded us like a dense fog, and I pushed it onto her, smiling cunningly when I smelt her arousal growing between the apexes of her thighs.

At first, as her hand outstretched towards me, she didn't go for my clothing. Instead, her fingers faintly traced the contours of my face and neck, and then finally, they dipped down to my shirt. I continued to caress her as she undid every button and pushed the shirt off my shoulders.

As the material landed at my feet, she moved forward, forcing me to move my arms back to my side, and pressed her body against my own. Although she was going against what I had told her to do, I found myself unable to stop her as she brought her lips on my skin, placing quick, closed-mouth kisses along my torso.

I growled quietly when her hands trailed down my body and went to work on the buckle to my belt. She wasted no time getting my pants off, and as she pushed them down my legs, she allowed her hands to lightly graze over my now erect member. I sucked in a deep breath; just that one touch alone was nearly better than the sweetest blood hitting the back of my throat.

"What now, mi Mayor?" she asked, purring like earlier.

"I want you to show me," I growled, pushing her down to her knees. "Show me how much you want to please me."

The corner of her mouth turned upwards, and without breaking eye contact, she wrapped her lips around me, taking as much as she could into her mouth. My eyelids grew heavy as she retracted, dragging her teeth along my length in a torturing, slow manner.

A growl built up in the back of my throat, warning her that now was not the time to tease me. Taking heed of my warning, she took me back into her mouth, only stopping when I felt myself hitting the back of her throat.

Then suddenly, her head was bobbing back and forth faster than a human eye could follow, sucking, blowing, all in equal measures. My eyes rolled back into my head as a strangled, throaty groan of pleasure escaped my lips.

I was about to reach down and tangle my fingers into her hair, when she pulled back, letting me fall out of her mouth completely. Feeling the anger at her abrupt stop bubble up inside, I looked down, baring my teeth.

"Did I tell you to stop," I snarled, expecting her to finish what she had started, but she didn't. I watched as she brought her fingers up to her mouth, coating them with her venom. My brow creased together minutely as she shuffled forward ever so slightly, placing the venom coated hand on my hip.

I wanted to demand what she was doing, when she took me back into her mouth, rendering me speechless. Forgetting about her hand, I tangled my fingers into her hair, knowing that it would stop her from completely pulling away again.

I was about to start thrusting into her mouth, wanting to attain my release soon, when I felt her hand reach behind me and then her finger press into my rectum. My eyes shot wide open as I moaned loudly.

After the initial shock of her actions, I began wondering how she knew that I found pleasure in being penetrated in that manner. It wasn't something I had explored with her, it was something Peter and I had discovered together. My mind, clouded and filled with thoughts of what she was doing to me, could only come up with one explanation – Maria had watched me and Peter pleasuring each other.

I felt her press a second finger into me, and I groaned, throwing my head back. My hips began moving in time with her. As her fingers retracted, I thrust into her mouth, and then as I pulled back, I met her penetration, bringing her fingers deeper each time.

With the dual sensations, I felt my climax approaching. It started deep within me, coiling and tightening, until it exploded out of me, and I shouted, groaned and grunted until I was finally satiated.

My eyes remained closed, my hands in her hair, as I slowly stopped moving my hips. She removed her mouth from around me, but as she waited for my next command, she continued to push her fingers in and out, prolonging the experience.

Finally, I let out an unnecessary breath and straightened out. With a shot of disappointment, I felt her finger slips out of me. But I didn't dwell on it for long, and instead, ordered for her to stand in front of me once again.

"Sit on the bed, with your back against the wall," I instructed, signalling towards the bed. She moved quickly, not wasting any time, and sat on the bed. Unlike hers, my movements were slow, and I enjoyed seeing the pleading look on her face. She wanted me to move quickly, to give her what she wanted, but she knew that for once, she was not in control. I was.

I crawled onto the bed, like a predator after his prey, only stopped when I was crouching in front of her.

"You will not say a word, nor will you move unless I tell you to," I told her, my husky voice still sounding authoritative. "If you go against my word, the experience will be prolonged, and your release will be slow. Do I make myself clear?"

"Si, mi Mayor," she said breathlessly, her voice barely a whisper, and the second she agreed, I dipped my head forward, running my tongue along her slick folds. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure.

At her moan, I pulled back, raising my eyebrows disapprovingly. For the first time since telling me to take command, she seemed to regret the decision. But a moment later, she bit her bottom lip into her mouth, willing me to go on with my eyes.

I gave her a devilish smirk as I leisurely flicked my tongue over the silky flesh. Her hands were clenching around the sheets on the bed, and I knew that I was driving her insane with my slow movements. When I thought her punishment for going against what I had said, sufficed, I pressed my tongue into her heat, nearly coming undone at the feel of my tensing around me.

As my tongue continued to explore, I pressed my teeth into her most sensitive spot and sucked her into my mouth, _hard_. Barely a second later, short whimpers escaped her lips as her hand shot down to my hair, her fingers tangling into my locks and pressing my face further into her sex.

In the next instant, I was sitting up, giving her my most disapproving, yet superior look. Though she had no reason to breath, her chest was heaving, and her eyes were as dark as the night. While I prolonged her wait, I licked my lips, tasting the traces of her still left on my skin.

"My, my, you really are not good at followin' orders, are you?" I drawled as I edged forward so that I could hover over her. "Apologise to me this instant."

"Lo siento, mi Mayor, lo siento," she uttered, complying immediately.

"Good," I hummed as I got off the bed completely, going for the rope piled in the corner on the room. When I returned to the bed, she watched the rope curiously, before meeting my eye, silently questioning me about what I was doing.

"You have apologised, but how do I know you will not try it again?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side. "You may speak."

"I promise I will not do it again," she replied instantly, and though she sounded sincere, I still did not trust what she said.

"I do not believe you," I said simply as I took hold of her wrist, wrapping the rope around it before typing it to the iron bedpost. I sped around to her other side, doing the same to her other wrist.

"I know that these shackles will do nothin' to hold you in place," I began, trailing my fingers down her arm and tracing the shape of her breast. "But I _prohibit_ you from freein' yourself before I tell you to, and if you go against my word again, I _will_ punish you. Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly, her eyes pleading with me to continue.

"Tell me what it is you yearn," I continued. "Speak."

At first she did not answer as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth once again, but then she whispered, "I yearn for you to satisfy me."

"Beg for it," I growled. "I want to hear you beggin' me for release."

"Please, mi Mayor, please satisfy my needs," she whimpered, not wasting any time in her response. "Please!"

Using my empathetic abilities, I filled her with the lust she had been emitting, making her last plea a cry of pleasure, as at the same time, I thrust two fingers into her tight heat. I bit back a moan, as like earlier, she clamped down around my digits.

I moved forward, hovering over her body so that we were face to face. I wanted to watch as the pleasure spread across her face. Her beautiful features contorted into something close to pain, but I knew that it meant she was nearing her release.

I pumped into her harder; my fingers twisting, curling inside her, finding the spot that I knew would push her over the edge completely.

"Scream for me!" I commanded; my face mere inches away from hers. "Show me just how much I satisfy you!"

Not needing to be told twice, she screamed out in pleasure, her back arching off the bed, her body going ridged as I brought her to her climax. I swallowed her scream as I impatiently brought my lips to hers, revelling in the way her heat milked my digits for all that they were worth.

As I removed my fingers, bringing them to her mouth, I watched as she licked all traces of her from them. Feeling my arousal triple, and my rock hard member twitching, I tore her wrists free from their hold and rocked back onto my heels, giving her room to move.

"Get on your hands and knees, now," I directed as I traced my fingers down my shaft, momentarily closing my eyes as the small sensations rocked through my body. I opened my eyes to find her kneeling in front of me, her delicious aroma filling my senses as she waited for me to penetrate her fully.

I allowed my forefinger to run over her puckered hole, wanting so badly to press into her, as she had done to me, but knowing that now was not time for that. So, instead, I lined myself up with her sex, and thrust into her with one swift movement. A shuddery curse escaped her lips, but I was too lost in the sensation to stop and punish her.

Not waiting for her to get adjusted to my size, I pulled back, and slammed into her once again, repeating the action again and again. With my hands on her hips, I moved in and out of her faster, pulling her whole body back onto me, meeting my thrusts halfway.

Feeling the coil tightening within my groin, I reached forward, tangling my fingers into her hair and pulling her head backwards. The action would not hurt her. In fact, it would undoubtedly cause her more pleasure.

There were no sounds for a long while, apart from that of our skin striking together with each thrust. I savoured the moment, taking complete control. In our current position, Maria was helpless, there was nothing she could do except take my length into her delicious body over an over again. Normally, Maria preferred to be on top – in complete control.

"Does this feel good, Maria? Do you like me fucking you like this, taking control?" I grunted, still driving into her at a rapid, steadfast manner. "I know you want me to take you harder, I can sense how much you want this. Tell me! Tell me how good it feels to have me taking you like this!"

She cried out, way beyond any control she might have had left. "Please. Harder, I need you to take me harder!"

At her plea, I nearly came undone, but I held my release back, concentrating on pounding into her, and not how good it felt. Keeping one hand on her hips, I moved the other around to the front of her body, running a finger across her sensitive skin and pressing it into where I knew she liked.

I felt her shuddering around me, and I knew that both our climaxes were imminent. But I wasn't ready, not yet, as there was one more command I wanted to make before I let us fall over the edge.

"I want to hear you screaming in pleasure," I commanded, my fingers moving in tandem with my hips. "But I want it to be my name your scream. I want you to scream so loudly that every newborn hears you, and knows exactly what I am doing to you."

When she didn't comply, I gritted my teeth and pinched at her sex, knowing that the sensation would push her over the edge.

"I said _scream_ for me!" I roared, holding onto my climax with a very thin grasp. Then suddenly I felt her spasm around me, clenching and throbbing tightly, and my name was escaping her lips, so loud, that even as my own release burst out of me, all I could concentrate on was the fact that she had complied, and it sounded absolutely perfect.

My movements slowed, until my hips stopped flush against her. From my advantage point, I watched as her head lowered against the mattress, the whole front half of her body going limp.

We were both completely silent for a long while, before slowly, reluctantly, I pulled out of her and fell down onto the bed next to her, looking up at the ceiling. I felt her move next to me, and she reached over, turning my face towards her so that I could see the smirk that was spread across her face just before she broke her lips to mine, devouring my mouth with her tongue.

I kissed her back enthusiastically, but before I could do anything more, she pulled away, a devious look in her eye.

"Next time, it is my turn," she murmured seductively before pulling away completely and getting off the bed. My whole body was frozen in place as I realised what she was saying. Next time, she would be the one in control. Next time, I would have to do whatever she told me to.

It hit me then that I was most probably going to regret the way that I commanded her so fully. But in that moment, I really couldn't care less. As all I could do was watching her sashay away from me, knowing that being in command and taking control, had suddenly been taking up to a whole new, gratifyingly rewarding level.


End file.
